


Signs of Affection

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Affection, Cultural Differences, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Noctis had observed the gesture several times before he actually understood what it meant.





	Signs of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted over at my Tumblr.

The gentle, careful, almost reverent touch of foreheads was a cultural thing in Galahd. It was ingrained into greetings between close friends and families, rarely shared or displayed to outsiders. It was a show of unity, understanding, and considered more of a personal greeting akin to secret handshakes between close friends as children or hugs or kisses between adults. It was a gesture of affection and familiarity more than anything nowadays. One of reassurance and promise, relief after a long absence. It was a moment of camaraderie between friends— often devolving into an outright headbutt between them. 

At least if Nyx was to be observed. 

Noctis had only seen it a handful of times over the years. 

There was a gentle touch of forehead to forehead once in the hospital— where Crowe accepted the gesture with a grateful smile before she pushed the man away from her with a laugh and scold for being too “damn sentimental.” There had been a definite relief to the gesture, a soft smile shared before Crowe reverted back to reassurances in her own way— laughter, demands, and orders. Both Nyx and Libertus had got it in during a moment of softness, as Noctis stood back and observed in surprise. He had known they were a family unit long before the Crystal’s magic bound them together, and that there were genuine signs of affection between them. 

Libertus was rougher, more demanding of Nyx’s attention. But after an absence— a difference in orders, roles, punishments— he was the first to fall back on old habits. Noctis was more familiar with this sort of gesture. Gladio was rough. Gladio dragged him in for hugs and roughhousing; a big brother showing his love through teasing, and knowing Noctis could keep up. He had shared one armed hugs with Gladio after difficult training sessions, fist bumps and familiar gestures. He was used to the way Gladio would knock him around and pull him back up with a wide grin and open laugh. 

Libertus was much the same. 

Noctis liked Libertus, all things considered. He liked the difference in opinion, the open arguments that left them both exasperated while Nyx carefully distracted them from one another or just promised to let them work it out on a training field one day. He liked the way Libertus grew protective and brotherly, herding those that he cared about and that they cared about together as if he was guarding them. 

When he witnessed the rare gesture shared between Libertus and Nyx, he thought it was an accident at first. He thought that they had just forgotten to move together in a greeting. Separated as they had been by differing orders and demands of the kingdom, they hadn’t seen each other for two months before Libertus showed up in the Glaive training yards one eventing. They struck their heads together in their greeting hug, relieved and laughing, the teasing already flying between them as Nyx was wrapped up in his friend for a few moments longer than expected. 

That had been his introduction to Libertus as Nyx’s boyfriend. It hadn’t seemed right to comment on it. 

He didn’t pretend to understand it. Just like he didn’t do anything more than politely mimic the strange Altissean greeting of a quick peck to each cheek when there was a sense of familiarity— no matter how vague. Noctis had spent most of his diplomatic training praying to the Six that the person he was about to be introduced to was just going to accept a handshake. Or if he could somehow manage to avoid the strange tradition of greeting gestures all together by playing the ‘prince’ card and letting the guest figure it out for themselves. 

But with Nyx… 

He never actually asked what it was when he saw it. He had looked it up and asked Ignis. He had watched parents with children while he was out with Nyx. He had seen it acted out in several ways and shapes before— from soft, familial affection to the rough-and-tumble nature of good friends. 

“Nyx!”

There had been a skirmish on the front lines. It had spread almost back to the Wall, despite the efforts of the Glaives there. Their troops had taken heavy losses, but managed to still come home. 

Noctis had been on an official tour of the troops at the time. He had gotten caught up in the mess of it and watched in horror as Glaives attempted to get to him, as if he needed protecting more than their own lives. As if he wasn’t the most powerful weapon on that field. 

When the dust settled, Nyx had rushed to him, bleeding and wild-eyed. The Glaive had rushed to him, pulled him close. And pressed their foreheads together; “Little star…”

“I’m fine. I’m okay, Nyx.”

Noctis didn’t want him to pull away. He wanted to stay like that, with Nyx close and alive, the relief spreading through them both on the tail of the adrenaline that had kept them going. He wanted Nyx to stay as he was, pressed close, hands against his face to hold him in place, reassuring them both that they were there. 

It had only lasted a second or two. But Noctis understood where it was coming from now. He had felt the instant relief from the contact— the shared breath between them for that moment. Even as Nyx then jumped back into action with his wolfish grin, and shoved Noctis back towards Gladio with the order to get them both behind the Wall.


End file.
